


【瞳耀】偷鸡不成蚀把米

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♠ 每天都有瞳耀梗♠ 娱乐圈背景，潜与被潜♠ OOC or 狗血都怪我♠ 别怀疑，这是一辆开往远方的车♠ 我们也可以说装X不成反被X♠ 有小皮鞭，打pp，抱歉……我变态了……





	【瞳耀】偷鸡不成蚀把米

展耀身为耀势集团的大少爷，对于潜规则这种事，从来都是了解却不参与，倒也不是他不喜欢，只是不屑于，况且以他的长相与身份，招蜂引蝶的功力只怕是赶都赶不走，就像是此时，台上正在唱歌的新晋团队中，被捧为主唱的小歌手正有意无意朝着他看过来，眼神中的欲拒还迎真是比演员还要娴熟，展耀手里拿着演员表，用眼扫了一下，确定了这位的名字，随后抬起头看去，恰好迎上了那小主唱的视线，瞬间躲避开来的青涩神情，被他演绎的惟妙惟俏。

赵祯看了眼展耀手里的演员表，在一个陌生的名字后画了个标记，他习惯性的勾起了嘴角，凑过去小声道，“展少爷要下海？”

“你有什么提议？”展耀侧过头看了眼赵祯，赵祯是国际级别的魔术师，算是展董事长花重金买下来的一个招牌，此刻正与展耀坐在一起当评委。

“这个。”赵祯指了指名单上另一个名字，“这类型在目前新人圈子里也算别具一格。”

“哦？”展耀看着那个名字，像个女孩子，“怎么个特殊法？”

“现在都是流量脸，这位不是，靠的是身材和打戏。”赵祯挑了下眉，勾起嘴角的样子隐隐散发着邪魅气息，“也许玩起来更与众不同。”

“既然赵大明星喜欢，我怎能夺人所爱。”展耀似乎兴致缺缺，“想必你要个把人，我爸也不会那么小气。”

“不不不，我喜欢可爱老实型的，看着就想让人欺负的。”赵祯摇了摇头，随后笑道“我一个魔术师，玩什么潜规则。”

展耀只是看了他一眼没再说什么，又把视线转向正卖力唱歌的小歌手，虽然漂亮却不出众，歌声是真打动人心，很难看出这么稚嫩的孩子能有如此浑厚的声音，低印让人迷醉，高音像是敲打在钢琴键上，一音不差准确无误，即便是又蹦又跳，也丝毫没有波乱声线，真是一把好嗓子。

直到全部表演结束了，展耀对那声音言犹在耳，念念不忘，看名单的空档一眼搭上了赵祯圈出来的名字，白羽瞳？好像刚才一直都没有出现这个人。

“这个演员怎么没出来？”他侧身问另一边坐着的助手蒋翎，将名单拿给她看。

“哦，这个啊，很正常的，如果他的背景很低，又恰巧碍了哪个新晋小鲜肉的眼。”蒋翎总是一副睡不醒的样子，此时正眯着眼，翻着两只手，做出无可奈何不用理会的样子，“我说少爷，一会回本宅还是……”

“不用管我，我去后台看看。”展耀打断了她的话。

“what!少爷你终于要潜规则了吗？”蒋翎瞬间睁大了双眼，闪着光芒的眸子里有着极其强烈的八卦色彩。

展耀叹着气揉了揉眉间，拿起演员表走了出去，丝毫没有理会蒋翎的意思。

两个刚换完常服的女演员一眼便看到了少东家朝这边走来的身影，雀跃的站在原地直冒星星眼，彼此拉着双手激动不已，甚至连打招呼都带着颤音，展耀礼貌的一一点头回意，越往里间走越安静，这里是耀势公司专门为新晋演员歌手们准备的休息室，因为都还是新人，大部分都没什么通告，做完了工作也都早早的回家休息了，展耀被细碎的吵声引着向里走去。

“我替你唱，你反倒把我的资格取消了？”低沉的声音透着怒气，展耀站在门外还是听出了这人压着火气还未真正发出。

“你的外在条件又没我好，就是嗓子好而已，在说如果没有我，你也没有上一个电影的出演权啊，歌交给我唱，你去演打戏最适合了。”傲气中透着不屑，稚嫩的声线让展耀想起了今天在台上勾|引他的小主唱，可这声音不对。

一阵响声传了出来，夹杂着男孩子的叫骂声，砰地一声，展耀下意识推开门，粗气道“干什么呢？”

只见一个全身白衣的男子将小主唱按在了梳妆台上，如若不是听了他们之前的争吵声，此刻让人想入非非的姿势，绝对是一场捉|奸大戏。

“你谁阿？谁让你进来的？”白衣男子一手卡着小主唱的颈子，转过头来看向展耀，满脸的不耐。

那张脸在娱乐圈里算不得上等，却涨了一双与众不同的眸子，似是蛰伏着什么凶险物种，自带胁迫感，听了他的声音，展耀更确认了，小主唱是个假的，这才是正主。

“展……展总！”小主唱略显尴尬的朝他打了个招呼，又急忙收拾起自己的狼狈，想挣脱白衣男子的牵制。

“有什么事好好说，这是娱乐公司。”展耀走过去，直勾勾的望着白衣男子，伸手点了点他的胸口，正言厉色的说道“可不是你的保安室。”

“你说什么？”白衣男子神色一凛，放开小主唱，转过身直面对视展耀，眸子里的怒火毫不遮掩，“真是受够你们娱乐圈这帮混蛋。”

展耀从没有过这种感受，潜规则是多么美好的事？第一次想利用自己的权力去做一些满足私欲的事，比如面前这位白衣男子，他的第一个目标。

“如果有需要可以随时找我。”他欺身上前，抬手从对方肩部顺着白的刺眼的西装外套向下滑，生涩的动作被他诠释的十分完美，人生第一次将自己的名片塞入一个男人的西装口袋里，而这个男人，是他想潜规则的武打演员。

白衣男子眼里闪过了疑惑与羞愤，反手抓住展耀的手拉近，“展总？呵。”

展耀不甘示弱的伸出另一只手，搂上他的腰侧摩挲着，不笑自扬的嘴角透着诱惑，“我还没问你的名字呢。”

“那你可要记住了。”男子看着展耀那双勾人的眸子，里面似乎住着一个精灵，黑衣黑眼，随时随地的散发着香气，蛊惑着男人亦或女人，“白羽瞳。”

“我们可以更深的去了解一下。”白羽瞳看了眼耳朵发红的展耀，听他又道“娱乐圈就是如此，你来之前应该了解的很清楚了？接了这个名片……”

“第一次潜别人吧？展总？”白羽瞳带着笑意的脸孔甚至掺杂着嘲讽，他抬起手掐了一把展耀白皙滑嫩的脸颊。

展耀抬手恶狠狠的打掉了白羽瞳正在调戏他的手，撇嘴怒气上升，像个炸毛的猫科动物，他只觉得没面子，很没面子！第一次潜规则一个演员，竟然被反调戏？“你的确没必要在出场了，打戏也别接了。”

展耀一脸怒气的摔门离去，白羽瞳看着空无一人的门口处，意味深长的摸了摸下颚，随后从西装口袋里将那张烫着金边的名片拿出放在嘴边，轻轻吻了一下。

白羽瞳对当演员这种事纯粹就是爱好，一直随心随性的白大少爷终于被展耀撩拨急了，不仅少得可怜的通告全部被禁止，甚至已经签好的几个本子纷纷被毁约，不用想必定是那个想潜他却没成功的展少爷。

他白羽瞳从小被人捧到大，刚回国便一心朝着娱乐圈发展，竟被如此对待，直截了当的触了他的逆鳞。

耀势的根基很深，娱乐圈三大巨头之一，这黑白相互拥簇的事也不是一天两天就能摘清楚的，白羽瞳拿着展耀的所有资料，一手托腮面无表情的翻看着。

“大哥说这人已经帮你弄来了，怎么做随你处置。”两个声音异口同声的从对面传来。

“展家大公子说绑架就绑架？”白羽瞳不甚在意的说着，“就不怕展老头闹翻了天？”

“大哥说，你悠着点玩，别太过头，他没时间回来管你，别捅娄子。”声线再次统一，两张一模一样的脸孔。

白羽瞳嘴角抽搐，“大哥还真是随心随性。”

“这大概就是黑手党的作风。”两人的语气中透着无奈。

“行了，我会悠着点的，你们快走吧。”白羽瞳站起身，拿着那一沓纸张朝着另一个屋子走去。

双眼被黑布蒙上，身边的一切都是不可控的，双手被吊起，双腿自由的站在地面上，展耀有些慌，自己平时在娱乐圈里很和善，没有情债没有欠款甚至连个绯闻对象都没有，应该不会得罪任何人，难道是老爸的仇人？

剥夺了视线反之便是耳朵的灵敏度增加，有人正在一步步的朝他走过来，皮鞋轻轻的蹭过地板，他下意识的向后撤了撤身子，不明的危险感。

白羽瞳看着身穿浅蓝色衬衣的展耀被吊在了沙袋绳上，旁边还规规矩矩的放着几幅拳击手套，不仅轻笑出声，大哥似乎以为自己要痛揍这小子一顿。

展耀一直没有说话，虽然从他紧抿双唇的动作中泄露出了紧张情绪，白羽瞳将那一沓纸放在一旁，走到他面前，没有出声说话，直接上手解展耀的衣扣，直到露出大片白皙的肌肤，他终于忍不住挣扎了起来。

白羽瞳一把扣住他纤细的腰，还有几个扣子没有解开，似乎也没了耐心，直接撕开了衬衣，扣子崩开，跳跃到地上，带着清脆的响声滚到了墙角才停下。

“谁？”展耀终于开口，慌张的声线里是无法遮掩的颤音。

带着薄茧的掌心摸上他的小腹，引来一阵紧缩，展耀向后躲避，被固定在吊绳上的铁链，一直晃动着发出声响，白羽瞳继续解开展耀的皮带抽出，反折在一起，转到他的身后，抬手掐了把看似精瘦实则有肉的臀部，展耀挣扎的动作更大了。

“啪。”白羽瞳轻挥手中的皮带，打在了展耀的臀瓣上，引来对方的惊叫与躲避。

“唔！疼！你……你疯了？”展耀发出‘嘶’的一声，羞耻感使得他耳朵发红，还未发出其他质问的言语，紧接着又是一下，“唔！”

白羽瞳环过展耀的腰部解开裤扣，西裤垂直滑落到地面上，白皙笔直的长腿，黑色的四角内裤包裹着圆润的臀瓣与重要的物件。

展耀感到他将皮带贴近内裤，下意识的就是一抖，却发现对方只是含着恶趣味的逗弄他，他咬着下唇，双手相互紧抓着，不知该说些求饶的话，还是打探对方的底细，毕竟他没有发出任何声音，这才是让人最害怕的。

内裤相继被拨了下去，白羽瞳看着展耀白嫩的臀部上两道红痕，勾起了嘴角，反手将皮带扔掉，双手揉着双丘，触感好的令他双眼都散发出了愉悦的神情。

胯前可怜的小东西软软的低垂着，白羽瞳伸手握住它，展耀浑身一僵，他似乎遇到了个变态，一个热衷于男人裸体的变态。

那物件在白羽瞳的手里显得萎靡不振，伸出拇指揉着头部，展耀的喉结随着白羽瞳的动作上下翻动，房间里是最舒适的人体温度，不冷不热，他却觉得有汗从额头滚落了下来，异样的感觉从被揉按的地方延伸，从小腹窜到大脑皮层，生理上的快感无法抗拒，他咬着唇忍受着自己身体的一部分不受控制在另一个未知人手里变硬变大。

既羞耻又难受，却丝毫抵挡不住快感的侵袭。

白羽瞳快速的撸动手里的物件，沉甸甸的不小，形状也像它主人一般的漂亮干净。

展耀仰起头，口里流泻出一些无法掩盖的呻吟，下唇已被要的殷红一片，“放……放开……”

腰被固定住，红头的耳廓被柔软的唇含住，展耀终是忍受不住的哼出了声，“嗯……”

隐忍的喘息声挑起了白羽瞳的欲望，眸子里野兽似乎也躁动了起来，咬着展耀的侧颈，往他敏感的耳廓里呵气。

锁链晃动的声响有些刺耳，展耀颤抖着似要攀升到高潮，白羽瞳突然干脆的放开了手。

“唔嗯……别……唔……”展耀的声音里满是粘腻，湿乎乎的勾着白羽瞳的神经。

拿开挂着展耀双手的挂钩，半推半拖的将他推到窗前，从后按住他的后背，冰冷的玻璃贴在胸前引起他的惊呼声，他抗拒的想站起身体，又被白羽瞳按回到玻璃面上。

“唔……不……”眼前一片黑暗什么也看不到，更增加了敏感度与羞耻心，他不知道玻璃的另一头是什么，也许是高楼大厦，也许是空旷的山野，也许那只是一面镜子，又或许对面有很多人在观赏。

看耀势的少东家被一个男人按在玻璃上折磨，转天一定是个惊炸天际的消息，一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑了下来，又被黑布吸收。

从后看颤抖的身子愈发引人欺负，白羽瞳凑过去咬着他的耳朵，手抓着还未完全软掉的物件粗鲁的揉了几下，侧过身抬起另一只手，照着因趴伏动作而撅起的臀瓣就是一巴掌，脆响声在屋内扩散开来。

“唔啊！”展耀被绑着的双手曲在胸前按着玻璃，接踵而来的巴掌，让他恨不得一头撞死在这玻璃上，“不……别……别打……呜呜……”

细嫩的皮肤很快便红了个透，展耀抽泣的声音越来越大，他从未如此委屈的受过这样的羞辱。

白羽瞳终于停下了手，带着情色的气息摸向双臀中间的小洞，发出轻笑声，他揉着干涩的洞口，插入一根手指。

那熟悉的声音展耀瞬间松了些身体，不是什么陌生的变态，而是那个他想潜规则的小明星，“白羽瞳？你竟然……唔嗯……出……去！”

手指很干燥，肠道里湿润热烫，白羽瞳一手按着展耀欲挣动的身体，十分认真的扩张着后穴。

“你……滚……滚出去……唔……别……”展耀气势汹汹的，尾音却带上了颤抖，不知白羽瞳按到了哪里，他浑身一软，如若不是白羽瞳按着他的身子，恐怕此刻已经跪在了地上。

“这里吗？”白羽瞳认真的问着，又用手指反复戳刺着那令展耀打颤的一点。

“不要！别……别碰……”展耀的声音甚至带上了哭腔，他抓紧双手，光滑的玻璃被他的挣动发出了摩擦声。

内壁渐渐柔软，甚至分泌出液体来，那里很快就容下了白羽瞳的三根手指，甚至还收缩着，颇有一种欲拒还迎之感。

抽出手指，上面的淫液泛着一层光，白羽瞳故意将他们抹在了展耀的腰侧。

“唔……”展耀耸着肩，将头埋入手臂里。

白羽瞳解开裤口，下体迫不及待的弹跳而出打在了展耀满是指痕的的臀瓣上，因为对方一阵轻颤。

进入的过程还算顺利，很难想象两个人如此契合，肉体冲撞声充斥着整间房间，伴着男性麝香的气息，展耀被白羽瞳操的一下下蹭着玻璃镜面，眼罩一点点滑落下来，面前是一面落地窗，他睁大双眼看着窗外，好在是顶楼，四周矮小的建筑站在这里看去，一览众山小。

他回头看去，白羽瞳勾着嘴角一边操他一边看着他，胸前的肌肉即便是穿着衣服也似要欲呼而出，十分性感。

“这也算潜规则了，展总。”白羽瞳凑过去，吻上他发红的眼角，调笑意味加重，“少爷这屁股真是极品。”

展耀不敢轻易张口，就怕呻吟声泄露而出，只要咬着下唇，后穴传来的快感，蔓延到他的四肢百骸，不言而喻。

下体挺翘起来，没人照应，前段流出了透明的液体，白羽瞳伸手抓住他的胸口，揉着他平摊的胸，软刺划着胸前的嫩肉，他不得不死死忍住，才能忍住呻吟破口而出。

“叫出来。”白羽瞳恶趣味的揉捏着他的乳尖，用他好听的嗓音诱惑着。

“唔……唔……”展耀强忍着，只流泻出一丝呜咽声。

双乳都被对方捏住，大力的揉搓乳尖，指甲挂骚着表面，展耀颤动起来，白羽瞳摆动腰肢，大力的操弄着他的小穴，强逼着他叫出声来。

“不……不要，呜呜……白……白羽瞳……求你……不要……别……”展耀摇着头，终是受不住着双重打击，一边求饶一边哭出了声。

快感包裹着他的全部感官，他很快变成了白羽瞳的胯下之臣，听从这白羽瞳的指令，沉浸在这场愉快的性|爱之中。

“展耀，我们都这么亲近了，你应该换个称谓喊我。”白羽瞳被展耀夹的涨大了一圈，将他的后穴填满，摩擦着内壁，发出淫靡的水渍声。

“羽……羽……瞳……唔嗯……”展耀只觉得快感马上就要破冲而出，下体直挺挺的。

“宝贝儿，我要射给你了。”白羽瞳一手划过展耀的小腹抓住他的下体，前后夹击的操弄着，乳尖上的手也不断地给与刺激，展耀最后惊叫出声，射了白羽瞳一手，玻璃上也满是斑斑点点。

后穴一阵热烫感，白羽瞳也射了出来。

两人喘息声交缠在一起，白羽瞳凑过去吻上了展耀的唇，汗液融汇，彼此口中的津液咸甜不一。

“以后还潜我吧。”白羽瞳抱着展耀，一下下的吻着他的脖颈。

展耀依靠在他的身上，下体还相连在一起，脸上的红润愈发变深，轻声回应道“变态。”

“别忘了你刚被变态操射了。”

“……”

《完》


End file.
